In current active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panels, the light emitting effect of the electroluminescence layer is improved by using the change in the current intensity generated between two electrodes which are disposed on two opposite sides of the electroluminescence layer, so that the displayed image can be controlled by the light emitting. In general, an AMOLED display panel typically comprises an OLED member and a thin film transistor (TFT) array. The TFT comprises a gate, a source, a drain and an active layer. The gate is connected to the metal electrode of the OLED, the source is connected to a data line, the drain is connected to a pixel electrode of the OLED, and the active layer is formed between the source/drain and the gate.
In the existing AMOLED TFT, in order to improve the charge ratio of the pixel electrode and reduce response time, it is necessary to improve the mobility of the active layer as much as possible. For example, during the fabrication of the TFT, materials such as zinc oxynitride may be used as the active layer.
However, in case that material having high mobility is used as the active layer, performance of the TFT may be impacted due to the large leakage current and the large negative shift of the threshold voltage induced by the excessive mobility.